P3 H2O
P3 H2O is the 8th episode of the second season and the 30th overall episode of Charmed. Summary The Halliwell sisters face the truth about their mother’s death over two decades before when they revisit the long-closed summer camp and lake where she mysteriously drowned. Prue, Piper and Phoebe witness two more present-day violent drownings and meet Sam: a homeless man who they find out was once their mother’s Whitelighter. To save the young campers, who are returning to the newly opened camp, Prue must face her greatest fear and follow in her mother’s fatal footsteps to destroy a watery demon. Meanwhile, Leo and Piper learn that they aren’t the first Whitelighter and witch to fall in love. As Prue goes to vanquish this watery demon, she freezes up, causing Sam, Piper and Phoebe to come to her rescue. Sam sacrifices himself (he lets electricity pass through him, while the demon inhabits him, suffering electrocution to separate the water molecules that constitute the demon) to save Prue. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. *Prue Halliwell *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Dan Gordon *Patty Halliwell *Leo Wyatt *Jack Sheridan *'Water Demon' *'Sam Wilder' *'Mrs. Johnson' Magical Notes 'Potions' *Sam used memory dust on Charmed Ones and Phoebe used memory dust on children on camp. 'Powers' *'Hydrokinesis:' Used by the Water Demon to make the water bubble and to make the canoe guy fall out of it. *'Possession:' Used by the Water Demon to possess the canoe guy and Mrs. Johnson. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Dan and Leo. In Phoebe's Premonition, Patty froze Sam. *'Literary Manipulation:' Used by Leo to rapidly search for information in the Book. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe to see her mother's last moment. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to turn on the electricity. Featured Music :"I Love You" by Sarah McLachlan :"Angels Would Fall" by Melissa Etheridge Beings Magical Beings *' Water Demon-'''A demon made up entirely of water that killed people swimming in Lake Skylark. This demon is responsible for the death of the Charmed Ones' mother, Patty Halliwell and many others.The Water Demon is vanquished by Prue and Sam Wilder by letting the demon possess Sam's body and then electrocuting it with jumper cables while it was inside him, vaporizing and vanquishing it, but costing Sam his life. Mortals *'Sam Wilder ' *'Mrs. Johnson' Notes and Trivia 300px|right * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * The title of the episode is a reference to the movie "''Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later" ''(1998). * This is the first time we are introduced to Sam, and his ties to the Charmed Ones and Patty. A deeper revelation concerning this connection will be revealed two years later during the events of "Charmed Again"- as Shannen Doherty left the show and the writers created Paige Matthews, the daughter of Patty and Sam. * Dan mentions that Jenny is still around, though she does not appear. * This is the first time Piper orbs with Leo. * Sam dies in this episode and reunites with Patty in the afterlife. However, he is made a whitelighter again some time before the episode "Sam, I Am", where he had abandoned his duties and finally meets his daughter, Paige. The reason why he didn't remain in the afterlife with Patty is unknown. * The causes and actions of Patty's death are revealed in this episode. * Prue and Piper went to camp the summer their mother died, making Prue eight years old and Piper five years old. Phoebe was only three and too young to go. * Prue claims that it seems her mother's history is repeating itself with her, and since she is a witch, it is a very real possibility that she will die young. This is actually accurate, as Prue would actually die about two years after the events of this episode. Also, she was killed by a demon who uses one of the four elements as a weapon, the same as her mother. * The name of the summercamp is Camp Skylark. * This episode scored 5.7 million viewers. Glitches * Sam claims he got the Memory Dust from Patty, although this is later referred to as a Whitelighter tool. * Leo says he'll have to hold Piper to orb her to the camp, but in future episodes, Leo and later Paige are able to orb other people and objects by simply holding hands or touching them. However, it is possible that he simply said this as an excuse to hold Piper. * Prue's hair varied between wet and dry during and after the vanquishing scene. * When Prue and Phoebe drive up to the lake in her black Mazda Miata, a cameraman and boom mic are reflected in the driver's side door as they move up to get the shot of the girls inside the car. Episode Stills 02nb.jpg 01azert.jpg Quotes :(Piper's on the phone talking to Dan. She runs down the stairs into the kitchen. Phoebe's there reading the paper. Piper sits down at the table and pours cereal into a bowl.)'' :Piper: Pouring. :(Cut to Dan. He's eating Froot Loops.) :Dan: Uh, chewing. :(Cut back to Piper.) :Piper: I can't believe you eat that stuff. :Phoebe: You guys are killing me with cuteness over here. :Piper: (to Phoebe) Don't you have somewhere to be, somewhere very far away. (Phoebe moves closer.) :Dan: What do you say tomorrow, when Jenny's at school, we have breakfast for real? :Piper: I'll take what I can get. :Phoebe: Nausea. (Prue walks in.) Prue, what are you doing home? You told Piper that you were heading into the office. :Prue: Yeah, things changed. :Piper: Uh, Dan, I have to call you back, okay. :Dan: Okay. (She hangs up.) :(Piper finds a certificate.) :Piper: "New York teacher of the year, Sam Wilder." In 1872? :Phoebe: Okay, so this guy is either 127 years old or… :Piper: A demon. :Prue: Named Sam? A demon named Sam? I mean, can’t it be his grandfather’s certificate? After all, he did save me. (Piper opens a drawer and finds some letters.) :Piper: What are these? I found... (Leo orbs in and scares Piper.) Whoa! Leo, hi, what are you doing here? :Leo: Come on, we gotta get outta here. Sam could be back at any minute. :Prue: Wait, you know Sam? :Leo: Come on, we gotta… :Prue: We are not going anywhere until you tell us what you know. Who is Sam? :Leo: Sam was your mum’s Whitelighter. :(The doorbell rings. Piper answers the door. Dan’s standing there holding a tray with bowls of cereal on it. Piper looks confused.) :Dan: You don’t look hungry, you look confused, and you’re contagious. :Piper: Dan, what are you…? :Dan: Breakfast. Me, you, here, remember? :Piper: Uh, everything’s a little hazy this morning. :Dan: Well, is there anything I can do? :(Leo orbs in behind the door.) :Piper: You can hold that thought. (She freezes him and closes the door.) :Leo: What are you doing here? :Piper: What are you doing here? I live here. What, are you checking up on me and Dan? I thought we talked about this. :Leo: It has nothing to do with him. Why aren’t you up at the lake? International Titles *'French:' Le Mystère du Lac (The Mystery of the Lake) *'Polish:' P3 20 lat później (P3 20 Years Later) *'Czech:' P3 H2O *'Slovak:' Patty a Sam (Patty and Sam) *'Italian:' L'amore di Sam (Sam's Love) *'Spanish: '''P3H20 *'Spanish (Latin America): Hidrofobia (Aquaphobia) *'Hungarian: '''A múlt ismétli önmagát ''(The Past's Repeating Itself) *'''Portuguese (Portugal and Brazil): P3 H2O *'Russian: '''Sëstry i voda ''(The Sisters and Water) *'Finnish: '''Veden varassa ''(Afloat) *'German:' Der Schrecken der Tiefe (The Horrors of Deep) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2